Larry's Biggest Obsession
by Unicorns Hunter
Summary: Larry. Kate. An obsession. Guess what happens next.


_Making a comeback. Posting the same stories I __had __published __ previously__, just for the sake of ol' good times. I've reviewed them for grammar and style (it's not perfect yet, that's for sure), and I have done some minor changes that don't affect the storyline. I say this for the people that has read my stories before._

_Constructive criticism is always welcome. If you feel the urge to rant, please don't._

_I want to know what you think about this, so reviews are welcome as well. But of course, I'm not one of those people who need to get reviews to continue writing. I write because I like it._

_Warning: Rated M for sexual content._

_It's obvious I don't own Lizzie McGuire._

**- - -**

**- Larry's Biggest Obsession -**

"_I don't regret anything. I enjoyed it so much. That was what I always wanted to do. And I finally did it."_

Larry Tudgeman was sitting on a bench at the high school patio, looking at the sunset, feeling a little hurt. But he remembered the pleasure he felt when he got what he always had wanted… and felt better.

He remembered his adventure with Kate…

_**- Memories - **_

Larry had been watching Kate Sanders since middle school, he had been spying her, trying to get her attention for him. He always felt that kind of forbidden attraction for her. Forbidden? Maybe "forbidden" was not the right word to describe it. It was more of a hopeless attraction for her. He knew that Kate would never accept going on a date with him, she would never want to be his girlfriend.

Put emphasis on the word 'NEVER'.

He always had been a loser when it came to girls. The only girlfriend he had had was Lizzie McGuire… but, wait, she was not a real girlfriend. He had misunderstood Lizzie. She only wanted to be polite to him, so she accepted going on a date with him, after he asked her out. They just went on a date at the Science Museum and were "boyfriend and girlfriend" only for a morning. Nothing was real.

Now he felt his obsession for Kate haunting him again. So he was determined to get what he wanted, no matter what he'd have to do.

He had been hoping to get something else from Kate, besides being his girlfriend, a simple hug or a kiss… Somehow he managed to become Kate's boyfriend. But Kate accepted him only to have a slave who would do all her school work. And of course, she didn't want anyone to know what was going on between them.

Larry had said then: "Never mind. We don't need anyone to know about this anyway."

He had to play he was being manipulated by Kate. And to make Kate believe he was really "in love" with her, he agreed to make all her school work, sometimes not only hers, also her stupid friends' work.

Kate was happy of having a "dork nerd boyfriend": she was completely free on afternoons to do whatever she wanted, while Larry was doing her homework.

_"Claire" – Kate said- "Don't worry about today's homework. Larry will take care of that, as it has been those last weeks."_

_"Excellent" – Claire answered. – "But, until when will you continue being the "girlfriend" of the Tudge-Man?"_

_"It won't last much. We're about to finish our school year and then, I'll dump him. Of course, being his 'girlfriend' has not kept me from dating my real 'boyfriends' "_

_"Fantastic. So evil and smart, there's nobody like you!"_

_"Thanks."_

_The girls grinned mischievously, stood up from the table and walked to their class, showing off their provocative clothes and slutty manners. _

Kate's lack of politeness and warmth didn't surprise Larry. He was only waiting his chance with her.

One day Larry knew Kate was cheating on him –something he wasn't really surprised about– when she lost her diary and he found it, at the end of the English class.

_"May 25th_

_Yesterday, I went out with Kent. Our time together was just great. We went to watch a movie, we had dinner, and after that, a lot of _fun_ at his place. I couldn't resist his touch, his caresses, I was prisoner of desire and pleasure…_

_All that while the nerd Larry was home doing my homework. I'm getting tired of him. He's a fool, and I'll dump him when we finish our school year…"_

Larry read another entry.

"_May 30th_

_Mi life is so perfect! I have all the boys that I want and all the _fun_ I can get. It's exhausting.… _

_And completely pleasant…_

_Edward was a great lover, I have to admit it. At the beginning I though…"_

Larry continued reading other entries. What he read was exactly what he had been expecting to.

"Great." He said, closing the little notebook. "My time is now."

-

Kate was putting in order her locker, and found a little paper that someone had slid into it. She took it and read:

"_Kate. It's Kent. Come over tonight to this address. I'll be waiting for you. I promise you'll have a lot of fun with me. The bad thing is, you may not reach me on the phone today: I'm gonna be awfully busy all day long."_

Below the message, he had written an address the time for their encounter. The message was a somewhat strange. But she knew Kent liked to be mysterious.

What she didn't suspect, is that Larry had made his detective job, and located the Kent guy that Kate wrote about in her diary. He worked at an office downtown. Larry infiltrated into the company, took and threw Kent's cellphone away, and made sure he'd be at his workplace all day and night by messing up his computer, which contained numerous and important documents that Kent needed to deliver to his boss in a few days.

He had written the note.

"Perfect." She said, grinning.

Suddenly, Larry appeared next to her.

"Kate, we need to talk..." he said, pretending to be anxious and worried.

Kate rolled her eyes. _"Time to dump the nerd"_,she thought.

"Yes, we do. I made a decision: you aren't my boyfriend anymore, _got it_? See you, loser!" she said, and left.

"_Bitch."_ he thought. _"You don't have a clue about what's waiting for you tonight"_.

-

It was 9 p.m., and Kate was feeling anxious. She would have another exhausting night of pleasure. She was wearing a very tight red dress; she had crimson lipstick, loose hair and perfect makeup. She arrived at the address Kent had indicated on the note, rang the bell, and a man wearing a mask got the door.

"Kent…"

"Kate, please get in and make you comfortable…" the man said, making a reverence.

"Oh, Kent, you're always so…"

He interrupted her by kissing her. She felt relaxed and kissed him back, starting to feel really aroused.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? You know I'm always ready…"

"Always…" he said. "What about now?"

He took off the mask. The man wasn't Kent. It turned out to be Larry.

"Larry! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"_What the __fuck__?" _Larry thought.

"My dear Kate, why don't we finish want we've started?"

"No way, idiot. I'm done here."

She walked towards the door, but he held her by the arm.

"You're here and you're ready. I'm not letting you go. Besides, the door is locked."

"Get off of me!" she demanded.

"No, of course I won't."

She tried to shout for help, but Larry kept her mouth busy by kissing her. She tried to push him away, but Larry was way stronger than her. Larry kissed her furiously, and she started giving up. He caressed her back, her hips, her hair… She was losing the battle.

"Larry, no…"

"Why not?"

"Because… because…"

"Imagine I'm Kent, if you need to. Anyway, you can't resist your instincts when you begin feeling the way you're feeling now, don't you? Let flow what's happening now."

"What? How did you know…?"

He kissed her again, as he unfastened Kate's dress, leaving her half naked, she wasn't wearing a bra. Kate's battle was definitely lost, she was completely unable to ignore her body crying out for pleasure. Then she started to kiss him the same way he kissed her. She never imagined doing that with the Tudge, but it was her body what had the control, not her mind.

He kissed her breasts, and his mouth made its way to her nipples, and sucked them. Kate gasped in pleasure, moving her fingers through Larry's hair.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it, don't stop!" she said.

As he was doing that, he got himself undressed, took off completely Kate's dress and pulled off her panties. Kate continued moaning.

"Don't stop!" Kate squealed, gasping.

"I won't…" He said. And put his hand between Kate's thighs, and started rubbing. She was so very juicy and hot. Larry decided it was time to try something different. He made her sit on the couch and spread her legs apart. Then he was licking… and tasting Kate's liquids… She was moaning crazily, and her skin got a light shade of red that intensified with every passing moment, as well as a tantalizing glow caused by her sweat. Then, after some minutes, she suddenly stood up.

"Kate, what are you doing?"

"Now it's my turn to play with your big toy! It's big, isn't it?" she said and pushed him, totally disturbed by her lust. He fell on his back over the floor. "Now it's my turn!"

Now Larry seemed to be who was defenseless... defenseless against that wild and red hot female. She kneeled over him, and Larry's cock dissapeared inside her mouth, as she started sucking on him. He was surprised and definitely enjoying it. She started pleasuring herself with her free hand, putting her fingers inside her moist and hot sex hole, thrusting in and out.

She was sucking Larry's -in fact- big and hard cock as if her life depended on it. And Larry enjoyed it so much… he couldn't believe what that hot blonde was doing to him.

He felt he was about exploding.

Larry said: "Stop… stop!"

"What?? Why??"

"I'm sure you want real action, before this blowjob makes me explode!"

"Sure…!" she said, anxiously.

He sat on the couch and let her ride him. She started to move up and down on him like crazy. Then, they both were moaning so loud that the neighbors and the people who passed by the street could hear them, but the lovers didn't care.

_Aaahh… Ah…. AAHHH! Ahhh… Oh my…. Oh…. Ah…_

Kate got up and lied upside down on the floor, with her cheek leaning on it, lifting her ass. Larry positioned behind her, grabbed her ass and penetrated her. He moved back and forth, faster and faster. Kate was panting, groaning, crying because of the pleasure she was feeling. Her sex juices provided the lubrication needed for such a rough fucking, they were slipping down her inner tights, and dripping on the floor.

"Fuck me…! Fuck me… fuck me hard! Give me more! Make me come!" she yelled.

He continued thrusting, sliding his big cock inside her, making Kate shiver and feel unbearable pleasure.

_Shove it in there! Don't stop! Oh, yeaaah... yeah... fuck me! Fuck me hard, now! Fuck me, fuck me!_, she said over and over.

They stopped for a moment to let their mouthes play hard. He started sucking on her tongue, what made her feel more and more horny, and made her moans guttural and unintelligible. Then she laid on her back, opened her legs wide for him and let him punish her pussy with his cock. He was pushing harder than before, favored by their position, as she turned her head from one side to another, messing her hair and clenching her breasts with her hands, reciting and endless litany of moans and profanity that weren't enough to express how good it felt. Their bodies were covered in sweat, and the air felt hot as hell, filled by the exhilarating aroma of two naked bodies fucking.

After long minutes of fast and hard thrusting, neither of them could hold on anymore. Larry felt his face heating up rapidly, and felt the contractions of the low parts of his body: he knew he was about to come. Kate felt the muscles of her inner parts convulsing against Larry's dick. They moved faster and faster, moaning even louder until they both were sent into a nuclear explosion of pleasure when they reached orgasm, Kate first and some seconds after, Larry. He continued thrusting until he was totally drained, and then they both lied over the carpet, to rest after such a intense experience.

When Larry recovered enough strength, she stood up and headed for the bathroom, cleaned himself and got dressed, while Kate stayed on the floor, breathing deeply yet, her head spinning, she almost fainted, it had been too much for her.

Larry came back and sat on the couch, looking at the luscious naked body of his lover. But that was when she realized what they have done, and she came to her senses again.

"You freak! What have you done to me?" she shouted.

"C'mon, Katie." –He said, sarcastically.- "You enjoyed it as much as I did. Don't come now with your martyr's complex. You think I don't know the slut you are? When it comes to sex, you are the weakest whore in the world… I'm sure you noticed you lost your diary… and guess what? I have it… so, you won't tell anybody what happened this night. If you do, EVERYONE will know your dirtiest secrets, _got it_? I---"

He stopped for a moment, when he saw the terrified expression on Kate's face.

"You know? –He went on again- I've always wanted to do what I did now. Since the day we were a couple for the Mrs. Stebel's social studies project. I had wet dreams thinking how it would be being your _husband_, fantasizing about touching your face, your hair, your body, your… -he breathed deeply- …but you always pushed me away, and made me feel miserable. I always wanted you, even when you have been so cruel to me. That's over now. Good night, Katie. I'll be back in ten minutes, and I hope you not to be here by then."

He walked towards the door and left. Then it was obvious they weren't at Larry's place. For sure it was the place of one of his friends, or anyone's else.

She was lying on the floor, without enough strength to get up. But she managed to do it, got dressed and left, feeling completely ashamed, and before Larry returned. He saw her from the liquor store in front of that house. She walked away under the dark and cold night, crying.

- - -

_Larry Tudgeman was sitting on a bench at the front of the high school patio, looking at the sunset, feeling a little hurt. But he remembered the pleasure he felt when he finally got what he always had wanted… and felt better._

_He remembered his adventure with Kate. The memories came to his mind._

_He got up and noticed his two best friends David Gordon and Ethan Craft were waiting for him on the street, to go bowling that night. Although they were his best buddies, he didn't want they to know what had happened. At least not yet._

_Larry just wanted to keep for himself the pleasure of his memories, for now._

_He saw Kate crossing the patio. She saw him, and gave him a death stare. He chuckled softly._

"_That was the last time you mocked me." he though to himself, and went to meet his friends._

_THE END_

- - -


End file.
